User talk:EterTC
=Archived Talk Page (as Karot)= Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Apocalypse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Casvic (Talk) 21:26, November 27, 2011 No problem, I hope is wasn't stepping on your toes when I was working on that page. I'm just trying to make the pages more uniform. Casvic 03:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Please keep the page in it's current formate. it's the formate for every character page and we're keeping that way. Those sections can't be given to every character because most of them only have one entrance and pose, and winning quotes are on other pages. Sorry but it isn't fair or orginized to put sections on one character's page that other character's can't have, Not to mention those sections aren't really important enough. Casvic 00:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) They are not mechanics, they are for looks and entertainment, not gameplay, and it's pointless to add sections about stuff the player's see every time they play. Wiki's are for reseach and indepth information, not stating the obvious. I'm trying really hard not to be a dictator or a dick, but I've asked you nicely not the put those sections in the page, don't make me put you on the block list. Casvic 07:18, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you and yes, you can put in any special attack and hyper attack that any character has had in any of the Marvel vs. crossover games. Example. Ryu's hyper attacks should include his Mode Change from MvC, but not him Denjin Hadoken from SFIII. Feel free to add them to any character's gameplay section. I've added some to a couple pages, but i haven't had the time to work on it all out. Casvic 17:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I know some of the other admins didn't like the pages for seperate character's and added them to the main character's page (Red Venom, Shadow Lady) but if you can make the page look good, I'll support keeping them. Casvic 17:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Not bad, not bad at all. I'll let the other admins know not to delete these pages again, but I don't think they'll want to with the details it has. well done. Casvic 21:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have a question, some of the characters pages are named by the character's full name, and some are only the character's first name. I want to make the pages the same, so what is your vote? First Name only, or Full Name? Casvic 22:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) All the life bars have only the first name just to save space, we don't need to. I don't think birthplace in important enough to care about. Casvic 23:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) =Current Talk Page (as Eternaga)= Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mega Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Steampunksniper (Talk) 23:18, March 7, 2012 I think i'm going to have to agree and retract my original choice, we should have the pages named after the character's call name in the game (Chris, Jill, Wesker, Haggar, Frank West) Sounds good, I'm on PS3 and my PS name is Casvic86. Casvic (talk) 16:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) yeah go ahead, sounds good. Casvic (talk) 16:33, August 6, 2012 (UTC)